Sinead Lannigan
' Ewing, Reva ' Appears in Divided in Death; (≈September 20-24, 2059)Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 12, 314 Personal Information *'General Description:' According to Roarke, she’s solid as stone and not a woman who shakes easily.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 11 *'DOB:' May 15, 2027 *'Age:' 32 (born 2027) *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Sooty gray *'Height:' 5 feet, 4 inches (162.56 cm) *'Weight:' 118 pounds (53.52 kg) *'Address:' 21981 Serenity Lane, Queens, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Blair Bissel (husband); Caro Ewing (mother); Bryce Gruber (father) *'Occupation:' Electronic Security Expert, Securecomp, Roarke Industries (from 2056-Present) Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 90 Description *Her hair was cut in a short, careless style; her body was small and compact (athletic). Her lips were a bit on the thin side.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 14, 15 History *Former Secret Service for five years (joined January, 2051; resigned January, 2056). Assigned to then President Anne B. Foster (2053-2055); she took a hit for President on August 8, 2055 (she shielded the President with her body, took out the assailant, and incurred injuries). It was a full-body blast that had laid her up for six months, and had required treatment in one of the top clinics in the world. She had been paralyzed from the waist down for six weeks.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 2, 18, 90, 91, 95 (The man who had attacked the President had taken out three civilians and two agents before he’d been stopped.) Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 91 *Married to Blair Bissel for two years (married October 12, 2057)Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 2, 90 and had met Felicity Kade three years ago when she had helped design and install Kade’s security system.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 3 *Her father was unfaithful to Caro and hadn’t been a part of her life since she was twelve.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 65 *Education: Kennedy Primary (New York); Lincoln High School (New York); Georgetown University (East Washington) – holds degrees in Computer Science, Electronic Criminology, and Law.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 90 Interesting Facts *Discovered her husband had been cheating on her with her friend (Felicity Kade) and went over to confront them both; she found them dead.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 1 A package had been delivered to her home containing photographs, receipts, and two discs of communications documenting the affair.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 27, 28 *Works for Roarke Industries in Security, design and installment, primarily.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 11 *Blair Bissel planted a bug under her skin without her knowledge to acquire data about her work at Securecomp.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 140 References = Sinead Lannigan = Lannigan, Sinead Appears in Portrait in Death (August 8-15th, 2059)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 3, 261, 284, 298, Origin in Death (Fall, 2059)Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 6, and Indulgence in Death (July, 2060). Contents hide * 1Personal Information * 2Description * 3Personality * 4History * 5Interesting Facts * 6References Personal Informationedit * General Description: She was lovely, with that soft and contented look some women carried.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 248 * DOB: September 2, 2005 * Age: 55 (current as of 2060) * Hair: Red * Eyes: Green * Address: Tulla, Clare, IrelandPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 137, 247, 248 * Relationships: Robbie Lannigan (husband); Eemon Lannigan (son), 2 other unnamed children; Colin Brody (father); Patricia Brody (mother); Siobhan Brody (sister/twin); Ned Brody (brother); Fergus Brody (brother); Roarke (nephew) * Occupation: Farmer Descriptionedit * Her hair was red, with just a hint of gold, her eyes green, her skin like milk tinted with rose petals. She barely reached Roarke's shoulder.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 248 * She was neat, in her blue pants and white shirt, and white canvas shoes. Such little feet. She had tiny gold hoops in her ears, and a scent of vanilla. Her voice held a strong west county accent.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 248 * She was slim and lovely. Delicate white skin and fine features, golden red hair and sea green eyes.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 307 Personalityedit * Sinead said her family - Roarke's family - is "stubborn, hotheaded, and we'll work till we drop."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 252 * Sinead told Eve, "If I'd known where that bastard had my sister's child, my blood and bone, my heart that he'd murdered? That he was treating that child worse than you'd treat a stray dog, trying to train him to be what he himself was? I swear before God, I'd have moved heaven and earth to get to that boy, to get him away, to get him safe. He was mine, wasn't he? He was, is, a part of me."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 314 Historyedit * Sinead told Roarke that her brother, Ned, went to Dublin to try to find him, after Siobhan disappeared, but was beaten half to death and left in an alley. He had a family of his own, they couldn't find Roarke, and had to stop looking for him.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 250 Interesting Factsedit * The family are farmers.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 137, 276 * After Roarke discovered Siobhan was his mother, he went to Clare, Ireland to meet Sinead.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 247, 248 ** She thought he was his father's son; an operator, a dangerous and heartless man. She thought he may be dangerous, but not heartless.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 250 ** She said she's kept tabs on Roarke over the years.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 252 * They planted a cherry tree for Siobhan, that stands tall and many-branched, behind Sinead's home.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 251, 278 * Sinead spoke privately to Eve and told her Roarke's love for Eve was one of the loveliest things she's ever seen. Eve told Sinead that Roarke already loved her - Sinead teared up. Sinead gave Roarke a thin chain with a rectangle of silver that Siobhan used to wear with her name in Ogham script on it.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 278, 280 Referencesedit Ewing, Reva Ewing, Reva Ewing, Reva